Users often desire to sign into remote servers (e.g., to access web mail or online banking). Typically, authentication is performed using a password or a token in order to ensure the user's identity. In some systems, step-up authentication may be used in certain high-risk situations. This step-up authentication typically involves the user sending back a password, a token, or an answer to a question.